Fada dos Dentes
by Ana de Cillei
Summary: - Claro! A Fada dos dentes! Aquela que sempre vem enquanto a criança ta dormindo e coloca uma moeda debaixo do travesseiro, no lugar do dente perdido! Nunca ouviram falar?" James acredita na Fada dos Dentes? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fada dos Dentes**_

_**Cap. 1: O Dente**_

- Sirius! Remus! Peter! Adivinhem o que aconteceu? – um James Potter sorridente de 12 anos entrou no dormitório, onde seus amigos estavam trocando figurinhas de sapos de chocolate. Estava com as mãos fechadas, como se estivesse protegendo alguma coisa.

- O Slughorn caiu no caldeirão? – Remus perguntou, curioso. Não que tivesse algo contra o professor de poções... Mas também não tinha nada a favor.

- O Seboso morreu? – os olhos de Sirius brilharam com a possibilidade. Ele odiava o Seboso. Aquele sonserino idiota...

- O Dumbledore resolveu distribuir doces no Salão Principal? – Peter já levantara e se preparava para correr até o Salão Principal em busca dos doces.

- Não, não e não! – o sorriso do jovem maroto somente aumentou (se é que isso era possível), enquanto ele abria as mãos e mostrava nada mais nada menos que um dente perfeitamente limpo. – Meu dente de leite caiu! Só faltam mais três e eu já vou ter dentes pra sempre! Isso sem contar com a visita da Fada dos Dentes!

- FADA DOS DENTES?! – os outros três perguntaram em uníssono, sem acreditar no que o amigo acabara de falar.

- Claro! A Fada dos dentes! Aquela que sempre vem enquanto a criança ta dormindo e coloca uma moeda debaixo do travesseiro, no lugar do dente perdido! Nunca ouviram falar?

- Ah... Essa fada... Claro que eu me lembro! – Remus deu um sorriso amarelo, fazendo sinais para que os outros assentissem também, mesmo que soubesse há muito tempo que aquilo não existia. O garoto não sabia mentir muito bem... Antes que fizesse alguma besteira, foi dando qualquer desculpa para ir embora.

- Er... Olha a hora! Eu tenho que... Biblioteca... Livro... Sabe como é! – antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita, o lobisomem (ou seria lobismenino?) saiu correndo para fora do dormitório, sendo seguido por Peter, que murmurou qualquer coisa sobre ir à cozinha pedir algo para os elfos.

Sirius e James ficaram sozinhos no dormitório.

- Fada dos Dentes não existe. – o primeiro afirmou, se jogando em sua cama.

- Ora, claro que existe! Quem você acha que pega seu dente quando você coloca ele debaixo do travesseiro? – James protestou.

- Ninguém. Na minha casa isso não acontece. Não existe Fada dos Dentes. Minha mãe já falou isso uma vez.

- Ora! – o maroto de cabelos arrepiados exclamou, em um tom de voz um pouco mais alto do que gostaria. – Claro que existe! Se existem elfos, duendes e sereias, claro que a Fada dos Dentes é real!

- James, meu pobre amigo incrédulo... – Sirius agora estava sentado em sua cama, falando com James como quem explica algo simples para uma criança de cinco anos de idade. – Uma fada que entra no seu quarto sem deixar vestígios, enquanto você dorme, só pra colocar alguns sicles debaixo do seu travesseiro e levar embora seu dente de leite. Eu já lidei com fadas. Mordentes. E sei como elas são. Não adianta! Pode colocar seu dente embaixo do travesseiro. Não vai funcionar!

Obviamente, naquela noite, James colocou o dente embaixo do travesseiro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**N.A.: Oi, polvos (povo)! Cá estou eu com uma historinha pra marcar minha volta pro ! A ideia pra essa história veio meio do nada...Eu tava vendo fotos de personagem de uma serie que eu gosto em uma versão bebeificada e pensei "E se o James fosse uma criança ingênua?"... E aí Fada dos Dentes surgiu!**_

_**E pra quem acha que 12 anos é muito pra estar trocando os dentes... Com essa idade eu ainda tinha muito dente de leite.**_

_**Próximo capítulo não demora! Espero que gostem! Reviewem (?), polvos!**_

_**Ana de Cillei**_


	2. Cap2 Os Sicles

_**Fada dos Dentes**_

_**Cap. 2: Os Sicles**_

James mal falara com os amigos naquela manhã. Acordou antes de todos e foi para o Salão Principal. No café-da-manhã, não dirigiu uma palavra a ninguém e foi direto para a aula. Remus, Sirius e Peter já estavam preocupados.

O primeiro contato do maroto míope com um dos amigos foi durante a aula de feitiços.

_Você tava certo – James_

Quando, enquanto praticamente babava e roncava com o rosto em seu livro de feitiços, Sirius recebeu um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado com essa breve mensagem escrita, já sabia do que se tratava.

**Eu avisei, não avisei? Fada dos Dentes não existe! – Sirius**

Dobrou o pedaço de pergaminho e mandou para o amigo.

_É... Fazer o que? Eu não sou mais um bebê. Não posso mais acreditar nessas coisas idiotas – James_

**Cara, você ta bem? Não to gostando da sua cara... – Sirius**

_Nem eu da sua. Mas isso não é nenhum concurso de Miss. – James_

**Haha. Você não tem noção do quanto eu morri de rir com essa ****.** **Mas falando sério, cara. Ta tudo bem? – Sirius**

James não respondeu, mas sua cara de desânimo dizia claramente que não estava tudo bem.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois da aula

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Gente! – Sirius parou Peter e Remus na porta da sala, quando a aula havia acabado de terminar. – Eu quero falar com vocês.

- É, Sirius... Se você parou a gente aqui, pra ficar olhando pra as nossas caras que não é! – Remus resmungou, enquanto guardava um livro em sua mochila.

- Olha, cara, eu não tenho nada a ver com o fato de você estar de TPM, mas eu acho que o James não ta bem...

- Agora que você falou, Sirius... Isso bem que é verdade. – Peter falou baixo, para que outras pessoas não ouvissem. – Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele?

- Acho que sei sim... Ontem, quando vocês saíram do dormitório eu falei pra ele que não existe Fada dos Dentes, porque não existe. Ele colocou o dente de leite embaixo do travesseiro e hoje de manhã, o maldito continuava lá... E eu tava certo. E agora eu to com uma sensação esquisita.

- Se chama culpa. – Remus começou. – Acontece quando você sabe que fez uma coisa errada que prejudica outra pessoa.

- E como eu faço pra acabar com essa tal de "culpa"? – Sirius fez aspas com os dedos, dando ênfase à palavra 'culpa'.

- Bom... Que eu saiba só tem um jeito... – Remus deu um sorriso estranho, de quem está tramando alguma coisa. Não é preciso mencionar aqui que Sirius não gostou disso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- James! James! Eu mudei de idéia! – Sirius estava exausto. Correra desde a sala de feitiços até o dormitório e estava exausto. Só queria cair na cama e descansar até a próxima aula.

- Mudou de idéia? Como assim? – uma voz desanimada saiu debaixo dos cobertores da cama de James. O garoto parecia mesmo estar desanimado.

- Eu acredito na Fada dos Dentes agora! Por que você não deixa seu dente debaixo do travesseiro essa noite? Talvez ontem ela estivesse ocupada! Sabe como é, muitas crianças perdendo dentes, e tal...

- Não sou criança! Sou pré-adolescente! E eu não sei no que isso vai ajudar! A Fada dos Dentes não exis...- Sirius interrompeu a fala do amigo.

- Eu corri até aqui desde a sala de feitiços e não foi pra queimar gordura, não! Você VAI COLOCAR ESSE DENTE EMBAIXO DO TRAVESSEIRO ESSA NOITE se não quiser acordar com os cabelos cor-de-rosa amanhã!

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu vou fazer isso... Mas não sei no que vai adiantar!

- Ótimo! – Sirius colocou a mão direita no bolso discretamente, verificando que aqueles sicles que havia quardado na semana anterior ainda estavam lá.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**N.A.: É isso o que reviews fazem comigo. Sabem, vocês me prejudicam muito mandando reviews! Eu tenho que fazer um dever de casa! Mas acho que a página 135 até a 147 do livro podem esperar um pouquinho, enquanto eu respondo essas reviews tão prejudiciais, mas que dão uma sensação tão boa... Merlin! Review = Droga? Eu preciso fazer uma tese sobre isso...**_

_**Karen Pads: Uhum! Sirius malvado! Mas é isso... Afinal, eu acho que nem o Peter e nem o Remus teriam coragem de estragar os sonhos dentais de um pobre James... Mas o Sirius teria... Não teria? Atualizando aqui!**_

_**Marydf Evans Cullen: É, eu sei que o James ta meio ingênuo... Mas todos já fomos criancinhas que acreditam em tudo. Pode não ser na Fada dos Dentes, mas sempre tem o Papai Noel, a Cegonha, o Coelho da Páscoa... E na época em que o James tinha 12 anos, as crianças ainda eram ingênuas (eu não vivi naquela época, mas os familiares viveram, e sempre tem essa história de "Ah, no meu tempo erra assim assim assado, frito, cozido, empanado"...)**_

_**Worndrees: Não precisa mais esperar! Ta aqui a atualização! Só espero ter inspiração pra que a próxima seja breve como essa (sabe como é... A cabeça parece voar pro mundo das fanfics durante as aulas... Principalmente se forem de matemática!)**_

_**Jéssica Xavier: Entendo sim... Mas também, olha a época Mem que o ser viveu. Mil; novecentos e setenta/oitenta e alguma coisa aí...Naquela época, as criancinhas eram doces e ingênuas... Como não deviam deixar de ter sido, na minha opinião...**_

_**Enfim, seres vivos (ou não... Nunca se sabe...), aqui está o capítulo dois. O James ta meio froxo, meio sensível demais, eu sei... Mas quem não se decepciona depois de saber que a Fada dos Dentes ou o Papai Noel não existe? Meu iormão passou por isso faz pouco tempo... Eu imagino como deve ser a reação das pessoas... **_

_**Quer fazer uma pergunta sobre a fic? Quer me ameaçar pra atualizar logo? Quer me ameaçar pra parar de atualizar? Quer me ameaçar porque você simplesmente não gosta de mim? Quer falar sobre a fic? Quer me mandar ir pra um lugar bem feio? Quer dizer que eu devia estar fazendo meu dever de casa? REVIEWEM A FIC E FAÇAM UMA (QUASE)AUTORA FELIZ! **_


	3. A Fada

_**Fada dos Dentes**_

_**Cap. 03 A Fada**_

- A fantasia é mesmo necessária? – Sirius perguntou, meio constrangido, olhando para a roupa de bailarina que seus amigos o obrigaram a vestir para aquela missão.

- Claro que é, Sirius! Se ele acordar no meio da noite você vai ter que fingir que é a fada, ora! – Remus estendeu para o amigo as asas de mentira, enfeitadas com purpurina, e extremamente femininas.

- Não! Isso eu não coloco! É tão... Gay!

- Mas Sirius, as asas ajudam a incorporar a personagem! - Peter falou algumas palavras difíceis que havia aprendido com Remus, mas que até faziam sentido.

- É, Peter... Nunca pensei que um dia eu ia dizer isso, mas você ta certo... Passa essas asas pra cá! – tomou as asas de mentira das mãos de Remus e as colocou nas costas, como uma mochila. – Agora vocês dois saiam daqui. É vergonha demais pra vocês verem... – enquanto falava, ele empurrava os dois amigos para fora do dormitório e fechava a porta.

- Trouxe a capa? – Peter perguntou assim que os dois saíram.

- E você acha que eu ia perder isso? – Remus cobriu os dois com a Capa da Invisibilidade e novamente entraram no dormitório, por sorte, antes de Sirius fechar a porta.

Sirius pegou os sicles que havia deixado dentro de sua gaveta, com uma cara não muito alegre.

- Adeus, minhas economias... Até um dia... – disse para si mesmo, baixo demais para acordar James. Com cuidado, aproximou-se da cama do amigo e colocou a mão debaixo do travesseiro. Logo seus dedos acharam algo duro e um pouco menor que um feijãozinho de todos os sabores. Era o dente.

Infelizmente, quando tentou mexer o braço para tirá-lo de debaixo do travesseiro de James, este se mexeu e sua cabeça ficou bem em cima do lugar aonde o braço de Sirius estava. O braço agora estava preso. Sirius xingou baixinho o sono leve de James. Não podia ficar com o braço preso ali, mas se tentasse tirá-lo, o amigo acordaria... Preferiu tirar logo o braço de lá, afinal, não estava usando aquela fantasia ridícula por nada, certo?

O garoto nem pensou duas vezes antes de tirar seu braço de debaixo do travesseiro. Como era de se esperar, James acordou assustado e olhou para o amigo-fada meio confuso.

Sirius foi obrigado a pensar rápido no que falar. Com uma voz fina, arriscou falar qualquer coisa.

- Ora... Eu sou a Fada dos Dentes! Quem mais poderia ser?

- Então existe mesmo! – o sorriso no rosto de James não poderia ser maior. – O Sirius tava errado! Eu tava certo! Sabe, dona Fada, eu tenho um amigo que não acredita na senhora, ele ta dormindo agora, será que a senhora pode aparecer pra ele? Só pra mostrar que a senhora existe mesmo!

- Er... Sinto muito, amiguinho... Só você pode me ver! Agora... – ele colocou os sicles na mão de James – Pega seus sicles que eu tenho que ir... Um garoto na Austrália perdeu um dente e eu preciso ir lá! – foi andando rápido para a porta, mas acabou sendo interrompido por James.

- Ei, dona Fada! A senhora voa! Não é mais fácil ir pela janela?

- Ah... A janela... Claro, claro... – ele foi até a janela. Estava bem escuro naquela noite. Não conseguia enxergar nada lá fora. "Ai, Merlin... Onde eu fui amarrar o meu hipogrifo?" pensou. Mas, antes que conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa, James começou a rir como uma hiena com cólica.

- Ta rindo de que? – deixou escapar com sua voz normal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**E aí, povo? Demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar, eu sei... Mas aqui está o capítulo, e a fanfic já ta acabando... Acho que o próximo capítulo vai ser o último. Bom, agora, às reviews!**_

_**Marydf Evans Cullen: Novo sim, mas não incomum. Afinal, ele considera o James um irmão! Certo...?**_

_**Jéssica Xavier: Não é assim tão estranho, o James é o melhor amigo do Sirius! Se ele percebe que fez alguma coisa errada, vai se sentir culpado, além do mais, o Sirius pode ser irresponsável e o que mais for, mas ele tem coração! =D Não bate no Sirius, coitado! Ele só ta sendo um bom amigo!**_

_**Karen Pads: Ei, mana! Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Eu considero um dos melhores dessa fic! Divirta-se! **_

_**É isso, povo. Reviewem a fic, sim?**_


	4. AlmoFADINHAS

_**Fada dos Dentes**_

_**Cap. 4: Almo**__**FADINHAS**____**(Valeu, pela ideia, Karen!!)**_

_**Antes de tudo, eu quero dedicar esse capítulo à minha mana Karen Pads, por ter me deixado usar a ideia dela do AlmoFADINHAS**_

_- Ah... A janela... Claro, claro... – ele foi até a janela. Estava bem escuro naquela noite. Não conseguia enxergar nada lá fora. "Ai, Merlin... Onde eu fui amarrar o meu hipogrifo?" pensou. Mas, antes que conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa, James começou a rir como uma hiena com cólica._

_- Ta rindo de que? – deixou escapar com sua voz normal._

- Dona Fada... – James respirou fundo tentando controlar a risada – A senhora é bem mais feia do que eu imaginava...

- Ah... É que... – Sirius pigarreou para tentar fazer voltar a voz fina – É que eu to fazendo um tratamento, e...

- Pelos pés cascudos de Merlin, Sirius! – James riu - Você achou mesmo que eu ia... – mais uma pausa para rir – Acreditar na... – outro ataque de risadas – Fada dos Dentes?!?!

- Quer dizer que você NÃO ACREDITA NA MALDITA FADA?!?! – Sirius estava morrendo de raiva.

Então ele havia colocado aquela fantasia ridícula e gastado seus preciosos sicles POR NADA?

A essa altura do campeonato, Remus e Peter já estavam fora da capa da invisibilidade e rindo como duas hienas retardadas com problemas cardíacos.

- E VOCÊS DOIS SABIAM?!?!

- Er... A gente... – Peter gaguejou, numa mistura de nervosismo e risada

- Tinha uma idéia... Mais ou menos... – Remus completou.

Sirius respirou fundo.

- Corram. – falou, visivelmente bravo.

- Olha, Sirius, eu não te aconselharia a correr atrás da gente... Se você fizer isso, nós vamos gritar de medo. E vamos acordar a Grifinória toda. E todo o mundo vai ver você com essa roupa completamente "chique". – James disse calmamente, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- OK, OK, eu não vou fazer isso. POR ENQUANTO. Mas vai ter troco, seus amigos-do-Pirraça*! Ah, eu me vingo! – ele pegou seu pijama e foi para o banheiro, batendo os pés. Também bateu a porta atrás de si ao entrar.

- Caramba... Ele ficou mesmo muito chateado... – James pensou alto -... Então? Tiraram as fotos?

- Claro, James! – Remus tirou de baixo da capa da invisibilidade a máquina fotográfica bruxa e as fotos. A primeira mostrava James acordando e assustando Sirius repetidamente, a segunda mostrava os dois conversando e Sirius tentando agir como uma garota e falhando miseravelmente. A terceira era Sirius perto da janela e James rindo como um louco. – Que tipo de Maroto você acha que eu sou?

- Um tipo bem esquisito...

- Foi uma pergunta retórica, seu hipogrifo com esquistossomose.

- Hipogrifo com esquisito-o-quê?

- Esquistosso... Ah, esquece! Seu cérebro é pequeno demais pra guardar uma informação dessas... – Remus guardou a câmera na gaveta de sua cômoda e bateu na porta do banheiro. – Ô Fadinha cor-de-rosa, vai demorar pra sair daí?!

Enfim, se Hogwarts tivesse censura, a resposta de Sirius seria um longo e sonoro PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Parece que ele não ficou muito feliz com a história da fada... – Peter falou baixo, como se estivesse com medo. E estava mesmo! Não sabia que Sirius conhecia tantas... Palavras feias...

- Eu sei... – James riu. – Mas é o Sirius! Daqui a pouco ele sai do banheiro normal como se nada tivesse acontecido e volta a ser o trasgo retardado que nós conhecemos e amamos! Er... Ok... Tira a parte do "amamos".

- Cara, aquela roupa é desconfortável! – Sirius saiu do banheiro rindo, já vestido normalmente.

- Eu não falei? – James disse para os outros dois e em seguida falou com Sirius – Enfim... Você não ficou zangado, ficou?

- Claro que não, James! Eu sei agüentar uma boa piada! Agora eu vou dormir. São 3:30 da manhã e eu não dormi nada... Boa noite. – ele se deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Seu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir foi...

_Nota Mental: Me vingar do James do jeito mais doloroso possível._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Demorou mas saiu, polvos! To pensando em escrever uma fic com a vingança do Sirius! Mas preciso da aprovação de vocês... Que tal? A ideia é boa ou eu devia me enterrar? REVIEWS!**_

_**Marydf Evans Cullen: Acredite em mim... Eu tentei imaginar e não foi uma visão nada bonita... Mas tudo pelo melhor amigo... Certo? Bom... De qualquer modo eu acho que depois dessa, Sirius nunca mais vai acreditar em uma palavra do nosso amiguinho cervo... E a Lils não aparece não. Essa é uma fanfic EXCLUSIVA dos Marotos. Espero que você tenha gostado da fic! Reviewa o capítulo, sim?**_

_**Rossonera: Uhum... Eles são malvados mesmo... MUITO malvados... BWAHAHAHAHA!!! (mas eu sou mais!) Bom... Cá está o capítulo! Espero que você goste. Review faz bem, só pra deixar bem claro!**_

_**Maluh Weasley Hale: E isso não é nem metade do que o nosso Sirius pode sofrer nas minhas fanfics... Espera mais uma fic minha e você vai ver como o Sirius sofre =D**_

_**Jéssica Xavier: James já tava esperando... Senão, provavelmente teria pensado isso mesmo. Aliás, qualquer pessoa com um cérebro pensaria isso...**_

_**Karen Pads: Haha! Verdade... Taí a origem do apelido do Sirius! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, mana! Escrevi agora! Reviewa o cap., pelo amor do chapéu pontudo de Merlin!**_


End file.
